I've Fallen for You
by AnneM.Bell
Summary: Um dia na escola, Kurt nota um estranho um tanto... familiar. Algo nele é totalmente assustador e diz para Kurt ficar o mais longe possível, mas por outro lado, ele simplesmente não consegue resistir a atração. Anjo!Blaine -Eu sou uma droga com resumos :3
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Então! Desculpem se vocês não conseguirem entender nada nesse capítulo, é proposital. Eu não lamento nada.

"Foi o que eu disse!" Exclamou, arregalando os olhos e contendo o riso. "Mas então ela começou com aquele discurso de sempre!".

"Ah, não." O outro já não se conteve, riu abertamente da cara do irmão. "Acho que estou começando a sentir pena de você!"

"Foi exatamente o que pensei, irmãozinho"

Ele continuou rindo, seus cabelos chacoalhando durante o ato. Seu irmão conseguia ser tão bobão às vezes. Mas logo ele parou...

"O-oh"

"O quê- O que foi?" O tom do irmão foi tão abrupto e repentino que o assustou.

"Aquilo"

"Aquilo?"

"É!" Ele exasperou, sentindo a boca do estomago arder em brasa; se contorceu, sentando-se na cama do quarto que estava arrumando com seu irmão. Parecia uma cólica, mas então subia para o peito e acelerava seus batimentos cardíacos, ele não conseguia pensar direito! "_Aquilo_".

Então ele pareceu entender.

"Ah, não!" Ele começou a andar em círculos. Era tudo muito mais sério do que aparentava, atualmente. "O que pode ser dessa vez? Nós não podemos fazer nada! Lembra-se do que aconteceu da última vez?! Não teve perdão! E-"

Ele assistiu o irmão reagir; falando diversas sentenças aleatórias. Ele estava tentando ignorar a vontade insana de sair correndo o mais rápido possível e fazer alguma coisa.

Mas então. Mas então algo como um rápido flash pintou em sua cabeça. E desapareceu do mesmo modo que veio. Porém ele conseguiu ver ela.

"Elizabeth."

"E nós não- O quê?" Aparentemente isso tinha tirado seu irmão do movimento aleatório.

"Não temos tempo para isso!" Ele levantou, ignorando a dor que se rompeu em suas costas, é realmente parecia uma cólica; as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, mas não pela dor e sim pelo que viu.

Seu irmão, ao vê-lo aos prantos, tornou a balbuciar incoerências, chocado.

Ele apenas o agarrou pela mão e o arrastou, porém ao sair de casa, foram surpreendidos.

"Brittany!"

A garota alta e loira sorriu para eles.

"Ei, meninos. Eu quer-"

"Desculpe, Britt" Pediu o mais novo, sem realmente olhar para ela. "Não temos tempo".

"O que vocês vão fazer?"

Com essa pequena frase, ele percebeu que já era. Estavam perdidos. Se não explicassem para ela o que iam fazer, ela com certeza perguntaria para os outros e eles estariam ferrados.

Ele suspirou; pronto para responder, quando seu irmão o fez.

"Isso é sigiloso" Ele começou. "Eu e meu irmão aqui estamos indo salvar uma pessoa, na Terra."

A boca da loira formou um perfeito O e ela sorriu, animada.

"É por isso que temos que ir e-"

"Vocês vão atrás daquele menininho de novo"

É; ela não era estúpida como todos diziam.

"Como sabe?" Seu irmão não resistiu.

"Vocês estão sempre saindo correndo quando vão atrás dele."

Era verdade.

"E porque é sigiloso?"

Ele falou antes do irmão dessa vez. "Se os outros souberem, estamos ferrados. Porque não podemos fazer o que estamos prestes a fazer!"

"E porque não?"

"Porque- Porque nós não podemos ser vistos!"

"Ah, isso é verdade". Concordou Brittany. "Mas porque vocês irão vê-lo então?"

E daí surgiu o silêncio.

"Porque..." Ele começou, mas parou. Não sabia explicar, não sabia colocar em palavras! Era mais forte do que ele, simplesmente não tinha controle.

Todas às vezes; todas as vezes que sentia isso, via esse menino ou alguém próximo dele; e então não conseguia fazer mais nada a até finalmente correr ao encontro dele e ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário. Mas sem ser visto. Ele sabia que tinha algo por trás disso. Algo muito grande que se ele tentasse entender lhe traria dores de cabeça, mas... Ele estava ligado a esse garoto e só isso importava naquele momento. Isso tudo era tão frustrante.

"Porque ele precisa de mim."

E não estava dando certo.

Ele e o irmão estavam acelerando para conseguir chegar a tempo. Conseguiram fazer Brittany encobri-los caso alguém desse por falta deles.

"Só para você saber," Começou seu irmão, desviando rapidamente de um caminhão. "Não seremos os únicos lá."

Ah, ele sabia.

"E vou levar mais de uma hora para conseguir me secar!"

A tempestade, claramente, não estava ajudando e era tudo culpa dela, também.

"Eu sei! Mas precisamos fazer isso!"

"Eu sei."

Eles tiveram algum trabalho para identificar o lugar da visão dele, mas não ficava muito longe de onde ele costumava ir para salvar o menino.

Ele estava suando frio, e a chuva gelada só estava piorando tudo isso. Não conseguia respirar, não havia tempo para isso! Tinha que chegar a tempo, tinha que ser rápido, se não...

"Ela está ali!"

E então o tempo parou.

"Chegamos tarde."

Ele sentiu as lágrimas descerem, queimando seu rosto, e correu ao encontro de Elizabeth.

Aproximou-se do carro em que ela estava; o veículo virado de cabeça para baixo. Toda a sua esperança foi jogada fora quando viu sangue.

Seu irmão o ajudou a tirá-la de lá. Estava tudo acabado, ele não via mais sequer um cisco de vida nela.

"Ligue para o marido dela." Ele pediu, não segurando mais os soluços. Sentia-se tão culpado, se ao menos tivesse chegado a tempo, talvez ela não estivesse assim. "Ligue para Burt."

E ele o fez, pegou o celular da mulher e procurou o numero na agenda. Logo depois, ligaria para a ambulância, enquanto isso, o outro amparava Elizabeth. Tão jovem; tão bonita. Ele se amaldiçoava entre mentes. Uma mãe e uma esposa maravilhosa.

Seu irmão terminou as ligações e sentou-se ao lado dele, acariciando o rosto da mulher, derrubando suas próprias lágrimas. Era algo tão feio de se ver, a morte.

"Como será que aconteceu?" Perguntou-se o irmão mais velho, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Não sei." E com isso, rompeu em soluços. Seu irmão o abraçou.

"Isso é uma droga," Ele disse; as lágrimas misturando-se com a chuva em seu rosto. "Se ao menos-"

"Nem pense nisso." Disse o outro; seu irmão mais novo esfregando a testa em seu pescoço, olhando para Elizabeth. "Tinha que acontecer."

"Mas-".

Seu irmão o soltou, esperando-o terminar, mas ele olhava através do ombro do irmão, atento.

"Tem alguém ali." Sua voz estava rouca em antecipação.

E, de repente, uma sombra de forma humana passou correndo em direção a ele e...

"COOPER, CUIDADO!"

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu gritar, seu irmão não conseguiria fazer nada, então ele o entregou o corpo de Elizabeth e defendeu o irmão; agarrando o adversário.

Era um garoto entre sua faixa etária; ele tinha cabelos castanhos jogados que acompanhavam o seus movimentos. Seus olhos verdes brilharam em malícia ao medir o outro dos pés a cabeça.

Ele era um deles, _caído_. E ele não estava sozinho, olhando ao redor, o garoto notou mais uns sete deles.

"O que vocês querem?!" Ele praticamente cuspiu na cara do garoto-caído, as lágrimas cessaram naquele instante.

Ele sorriu, provocando, medindo-o novamente. O que fez o garoto girar os olhos.

"Ela." Uma garota, vestida de preto, como todos os outros, gritou, apontando para onde Cooper segurava Elizabeth.

"Só se passarem por mim." Respondeu ele.

Com isso, todos os caídos avançaram nele, e, naquele momento, sentiu-se um tanto apreensivo, mas ia conseguir.

Ele estava os derrubando, um por um, estava os mandando de volta para seus devidos lugares. Por um momento, esteve em desvantagem, sendo agarrado e jogado no chão com uma força hedionda; mas ele era forte. Sempre que tinha um tempo livre, ele e seu irmão treinavam em casa, ou com os outros; mas ele nunca havia feito nada do que ele estava agora. Isso era bem impressionante; Cooper estava impressionado, mantinha-se atento para tudo, entretanto seu cérebro parecia absorver apenas os sons de ossos contra a pele, gritos e grunhidos.

Mas não havia tempo para isso, um dos que seu irmão acabara de derrubar estava se virando e indo até ele, até Elizabeth. Precisava protegê-la, quando tentou se erguer para atacar - a mulher ainda em seu colo; seu irmão surgiu do nada e derrubou o adversário.

"Wow." Cooper fez; boquiaberto.

Ele estava pronto para enfiar a mão na cara do caído, quando algo cegou sua visão.

O farol alto de um carro, seguido de uma sirene e ambulância.

"Ah, não." O pânico o pegou, eles tinham que sair dali naquele segundo.

Ele voltou-se para o caído para dar de cara com seu punho, vazio. Fugira.

O barulho de portas batendo e passos apressados o fizeram entrar em choque, por um minuto seu coração parou.

Ergueu os olhos, enlouquecendo. _Não podia ser visto!_

Porém lá estavam eles, bem na sua frente, os olhos maiores que os dele; sentiu uma tremenda falta de ar quando viu Burt quase esmagando a mão de seu filho de oito anos.

O menino era uma graça, seus cabelos castanhos desalinhavam em todas as direções e seus olhos azuis/verdes/cinzas brilhavam ao encarar algo atrás dele.

O menininho tapou a boca, engasgando. Na sua frente, de cabelos negros encaracolados e rebeldes, olhos castanho-mel , vestindo apenas branco, um _anjo_. Em suas costas rompiam as mais lindas asas que ele já viu, eram brancas e brilhantes, e enormes! Pareciam ser tão gostosas de tocar, mas ele ao menos era real? Ele se lembrava de ver em filmes e animações alguns anjos, mas esse era tão real. E estava logo ali na sua frente.

"Kurt." O menino-anjo disse, causando uma sensação engraçada na barriga do pequeno.

Um nome ecoou em sua mente, era totalmente novo para ele; parecia procurar por uma saída e acabou escapando pelos seus lábios num sussurro. "Blaine."

"VOCÊS TEM IDEIA DO QUE FIZERAM?!"

E agora, Blaine e Cooper se deparavam com um grupo de anjos mais velhos, mais importantes do que eles. Estavam todos reunidos em uma sala alta e branca, com decorações simples, de tirar o fôlego; entre os anjos mais velhos e os irmãos havia uma enorme mesa. Cada um estava sentado em uma cadeira com um encosto alto; Blaine e Cooper se encolhiam em seus lugares; suas asas quase coladas em suas costas tremiam.

"Senhor, acalme-se." Pediu uma senhora ao lado dele, cobrindo o ouvido com a mão, obviamente dolorido.

"Desculpe," Ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela e bufando abertamente. Retornou sua atenção aos irmãos e respirou pausadamente. "Vocês não podiam ter sido vistos. Tem ideia das consequências?"

Cooper abriu a boca, provavelmente querendo se explicar.

"Meu irmão não tem nada a ver com isso," Afirmou Blaine, determinação queimando em seus olhos. "Fui eu."

"Blaine-".

"Eu que tenho essa ligação com Kurt, que me faz querer ir até ele e garantir que ele esteja a salvo. Senti isso hoje, só que vi Elizabeth e quis ajudá-la! Fui eu que arrastei Cooper e chantageei Brittany para nos encobrir, fui eu quem foi visto e só eu sou o culpado de tudo isso." Blaine disse, de uma vez.

Seguiu-se o silêncio, eles pareciam estar considerando as palavras dele. Cooper queria dizer algo para ajudar o irmão, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras. Blaine estava ferrado.

"Mas não entendo porque isso é tão ruim." Continuou; agora se levantando e andando até onde os anjos estavam reunidos, apoiando as mãos de modo dramático na mesa em sua frente. "Tudo o que fiz foi salvar um garotinho de se machucar seriamente na maioria das vezes! E hoje, tentei salvar a mãe dele! Falhei, mas salvei a alma dela de ir para o lar dos anjos caídos! E meu maior erro foi ser visto! Qual o problema?! Pelo menos agora Kurt sabe que tem uma criatura com asas lá fora, olhando por ele."

"Blaine, por favor," A senhora que mais cedo havia tampado os ouvidos pediu. "Retome seu lugar."

Ele o fez. Cruzando os braços, demonstrando sua irritação.

"Irmãozinho, tome cuidado," Cooper sussurrou para ele, preocupado. "Ou eles vão te derrubar."

"Blaine, quando você é visto por alguém que ainda vai atingir sua faixa etária, essa pessoa, não importa quem seja; se apaixona por você." Explicou um dos anjos que parecia estar entre seus quarenta anos, ele tinha a testa franzida. "E ela não te esquece- Não consegue esquecer; não consegue fazer mais nada a não ser pensar em você." Ele se levantou e caminhou até Blaine, o garoto parecia estar suando frio. Ele passou a mão pela testa dele, descansando-a acima dos olhos castanho-mel.

Naquele momento Blaine viu Kurt e Burt, no quarto do menininho, Burt estava abraçando o filho, enquanto ele chorava e soluçava. Ele não sabia como, mas de algum modo sabia que Kurt estava o chamando, pedindo pra que ele trouxesse sua mãe de volta.

"Oh, Deus." Blaine parou por um momento, afastando a mão do anjo de seus olhos, começando a lacrimejar. "O que eu fiz?"

Cooper apoiou a mão no joelho do irmão, sentindo pena dele.

"Vocês podem concertar isso, não é? Por favor, me digam que vocês conseguem-"

"Podemos, podemos." Afirmou uma moça, talvez a mais jovem deles. Infelizmente Blaine não sabia o nome de nenhum deles... E nem queria. "Mas você precisa saber de uma coisa antes."

Com isso, eles se entreolharam, assentindo.

"O quê?"

"Eu estava fazendo algumas previsões e revendo algumas profecias uns tempos atrás," Ela fez uma pausa, apreensiva. "E eu vi alguma coisa sobre você, Blaine."

Ele sentiu os músculos ficarem tenso. Fitou o chão por um tempo, com a esperança de se acalmar. Até Cooper enrijeceu.

"O que você viu?" Seu irmão perguntou, hesitando. Nunca vinham coisas boas dessas previsões.

"O menino Kurt, daqui nove anos."

"Você vai se apaixonar por ele, Blaine. E vai cair."

O silêncio se seguiu de uma forma tão intensa que Blaine achou que se esticasse a mão, conseguiria senti-lo, mas ele estava ocupado demais, entrando em choque.

"Por isso você tem essa ligação com ele."

E ele sentiu tudo se encaixar, tudo fazia sentido agora.

Mas ele não queria que Kurt o amasse por que tinha o visto e isso era uma coisa louca de anjos. Ele queria que fosse real, que ele pudesse escolher que tivesse sua chance.

Mas Cooper sacou algo que Blaine deixou passar.

"Então vocês não vão jogar Blaine na terra?"

Nenhum deles respondeu. Blaine tentava se recompor, mas estava com falta de ar, as lágrimas fugindo de seus olhos. Isso era tudo uma grande droga!

"Talvez... Possamos fazer um trato." Sugeriu o que gritou com eles mais cedo. "Você continua com a gente, Blaine, já que você já está condenado; e nós apagamos você da memória de Kurt," Blaine se sentiu mais leve com isso. "Porém você não pode mais ir atrás dele quando sentir necessidade."

Ele se virou para olhar o irmão, que franziu a testa, até ele parecia estar considerando, pensando se era uma boa ideia. Seu irmão já tinha certeza do que ele queria.

"Feito."

"Oh, Blaine." Brittany o abraçou, esfregando as mãos nos ombros dele.

Ele estava em choque, à realidade acabara de atingi-lo. Não veria mais Kurt, por longos nove anos.

"E-Eu fiz a coisa certa."

"Acho que sim." Concordou a loira.

Estava feito, quando Kurt acordasse essa manhã, jamais saberia de Blaine.


	2. 1De tempo ao tempo

**1. **De tempo ao tempo

* * *

Por longos anos, Blaine assistiu Kurt crescer. Muitas vezes ele ficou chateado por não poder fazer nada; alegre ao ver as conquistas dele (como a primeira vez que andou de bicicleta sem as rodinhas de apoio, sem cair); perturbado ao vê-lo chorar (Como quando Burt e ele levaram todas as coisas de Elizabeth para o sótão e Kurt ia lá, escondido, porque tinha o cheiro da mãe dele).  
Próximo de onde Blaine e Cooper moravam, havia uma fonte de pedra com detalhes em prata simplesmente linda, onde os anjos sentavam na beirada e encaravam a água por um longo tempo. Ele nunca entendeu muito bem o porquê, até sentir aquela cólica que o avisava sobre Kurt estar em perigo. Preocupado em se ocupar e resistir à tentação de ir atrás dele, ele sentou-se na beirada da fonte e por alguns momentos observou seu chafariz, tinha um caminho espiral alto, por onde a água que ia para o topo escorria sem sair da linha. Então ele desceu seu olhar para a água em si.  
Uma coisa estranha começou a acontecer, bem lentamente. Blaine, antes vendo seu próprio perfil, passou a ver um garoto mais ou menos de sua idade.  
Ele tinha a pele tão clara, que parecia ser feita de porcelana; seus olhos, também claros e delicados, pareciam mudar de cor; seus cabelos castanhos ficavam jogados para o lado, como se o vento tivesse os deixado assim. Blaine prendeu o fôlego, ele era dono de um charme inalcançável...  
De repente, suas asas começaram a arder, trazendo-o a realidade. Era como se alguém estivesse as puxando, e seus pulmões não mantiveram mais ar nenhum.  
Chacoalhou a cabeça e fez o máximo para esquecer aquele rosto, que ele julgou ser o de Kurt, quando estivesse entre os dezessete.  
_Ainda não, ainda não, ainda não!  
_Uma mão calorosa tocou seu ombro, assustando-o e, como mágica, o que pareceram puxões em suas asas, sumiram; deixando uma pequena pontada dolorida em suas costas.  
-Tudo bem, mano?  
Era Cooper; ele parecia preocupado, franzindo a testa daquele modo. Suas asas estavam paradas, tensas, um tanto entreabertas.  
Blaine olhou ao redor e notou que o tempo mudara; antes ele conseguia ver o entardecer, agora via o fim do pôr do sol. E antes que havia apenas outros dois anjos ali com ele, agora davam lugar a outros cinco.  
-Nossa. -Ele falou numa lufada de ar. Não percebeu que ficou lá por todo esse tempo; virou-se para seu irmão, ainda com dúvidas. –Isso mostra o futuro?

-A fonte, Blaine, mostra alguém especial que você tem na Terra, -Explicou Cooper, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. –Ela nos permite dar uma espiada em quem nos deixamos para trás ou quem vai entrar em nosso caminho.

Mas antes que Blaine pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou:

-Não acho que você deveria voltar aqui, isso só vai... Adiantar as coisas.

* * *

Em outros momentos vagos, Blaine descia a Terra e assistia Kurt de longe, em segredo.  
Numa dessas vezes, ele viu Kurt, na sexta série. Ele sempre ficava no meio de garotas, já que os garotos não gostavam dele. Blaine se sentia mal por isso, tinha vontade de abraçar o menino ao vê-lo sentindo-se tão solitário e recusado, mas ele tinha Burt.  
Seu pai era muito bom no que fazia, com a posição que ocupava. Sempre apoiava o filho quando ele precisava, e quando Kurt estava errado, Burt se sentava ao lado dele, não importa onde estavam, e o explicava as razões dele estar errado; sempre bem calmo e pronto para dar uns tapinhas nas costas. Isso deixava Blaine feliz.  
Algumas vezes, quando Blaine ia ver Kurt, ele ficava por longos períodos, às vezes só o assistindo ler a Vogue, ou conversar com alguém no telefone sobre uma menina mal vestida da escola.  
Mas quando Kurt começou a fazer quinze, Blaine se afastou. Ele estava ficando cada dia mais atraente e havia esses momentos, quando Blaine estava arrumando suas plumas ou conversando com Coop antes de dormir, que ele se encontrava pensando em como seria abraçar Kurt, mantê-lo em seus braços e cobri-lo com suas asas ou talvez, até mesmo... Beijá-lo.  
E suas asas doíam de tal modo que ele nem conseguia identificar se ardiam em brasa, ou se congelavam. Tudo que sobrava era uma forte dor de cabeça. Então ele resolveu se afastar, para adiar o inevitável.  
E contou a Cooper sobre isso.  
-Blaine, esses são os sintomas da queda.  
Blaine estremeceu com isso e seu irmão baixou a cabeça. Ele o assistiu por alguns momentos.

-Coop, o que foi?

Com essas palavras, Blaine viu um gota pingar dos olhos do irmão; algo que ele nunca viu ou quis ver.  
-Ah, irmãozão. -Blaine foi para o lado dele e o abraçou. -Você pode ir me visitar.  
-Eu s-sei.  
-E você tem seus amigos aqui. –Ele continuou.  
-Mas você é minha família.  
Blaine ficou chocado por um momento, não estava esperando por essa, apertou o irmão com força, sua visão embaçando com as lágrimas e ele acabou molhando o ombro dele.  
-Ah, Blaine,nós estamos ficando muito sensíveis aqui. -Cooper deu uma risadinha e soluçou um pouco.  
-Cala a boca.

No dia seguinte, Blaine acordou sentindo-se um tanto... Leve, ele estava chateado com tudo isso, claro. Também porque seu irmão ficaria sozinho quando ele caísse; os dois ficariam. Ele levantou e foi ao banheiro.  
-Ei, Blaine! -Seu irmão chamou, com urgência.  
Ele voltou ao quarto, Coop estava debruçado sobre sua cama.  
-O que foi?  
Ele não respondeu, apenas ergueu a mão, fazendo a manga de seu pijama descer para seu cotovelo; segurando uma pena branca e cumprida. Uma pena de Blaine.  
-É normal. -Assegurou-lhe Blaine, dando de ombros.  
-É? -Cooper se ergueu, permitindo que Blaine tivesse uma ampla visão de sua própria cama.  
Havia outras seis, além da que Cooper segurava.  
Blaine começou a suar frio.  
-E ainda não estamos na temporada de trocas de penas.  
-Mas... Não vai acontecer agora... Vai? Ainda tem tempo... Não pode acontecer agora...  
-Tudo depende de como você está se sentindo. -Cooper disse, recolhendo as outras penas e apoiando-as em seu colo, fez um aceno com a mão, para Blaine se sentar com ele.  
Blaine fechou os olhos e se concentrou em seus sintomas, citando-os em voz alta.  
-Tremor... E medo.  
-Mais nada?  
-N-Não.  
-Então ainda não deve estar na hora.  
Blaine suspirou, aliviado.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Blaine foi até a casa de Brittany.  
Ele bateu duas vezes e logo a porta foi aberta.  
-Oi, Blaine, entra aí. –Brittany usava uma blusa regata e um short hoje, sempre brancos. Enquanto Blaine havia optado por uma camisa simples e calças curtas; sempre brancos.  
-Oi, Britt.  
Ele a seguiu até a sala de estar, que era cheia de desenhos feitos pela loira. Sentaram-se no pequeno sofá dela.  
-Como vai? -O sempre educado Blaine perguntou.  
-Estranha.  
-Por quê?  
-Não sei direito. -Ela fez uma pausa, coçando a nuca e enrolando a ponta de seu rabo de cavalo com o dedo. Depois de um tempo, ela lançou um olhar para um desenho sobre a mesa de centro de vidro, no papel havia uma menina morena. -Tem essa garota que eu vejo às vezes, ela faz eu me sentir bem.  
-Oh, Britt. -Blaine sorriu. -Você gosta dela.  
-Eu acho que sim, mas toda a vez que penso nisso, sinto alguém puxar as minhas asas.  
Ela deu de ombros.  
-Mas depois some...  
O garoto ficou boquiaberto.  
-Ela é da Terra?  
-É...  
-Brittany, - Ele fez uma pausa séria, pegando a mão da loira. -Você tem que tomar cuidado, se não...  
-Eu vou cair, eu sei.

Houve um silêncio entre eles, uma pausa um tanto tranquila.  
-Não quero que isso aconteça com você, na Terra as pessoas são ruins...  
Ela era muito inocente para entender isso. Brittany sorriu para seu amigo e o abraçou, como que agradecendo por ele cuidar dela.  
-Será que é tão ruim assim?

* * *

Era um dia de chuva, tempestade. Claro que no Céu não chovia, mas a Terra parecia inundada para quem assistia de lá. Blaine tinha trauma de dias de chuva. Então ele estava em casa, sentado no chão, escondendo-se em suas asas. De um tempo para cá, elas andaram perdendo todo aquele brilho celestial; pareciam um tanto fracas.  
Ele estava sozinho, Cooper estava com os amigos. Blaine decidiu se concentrar em seus joelhos, onde encostava o queixo, e esquecer o temporal lá fora.  
Aquecido pelas suas penas, e confortável pela maciez das mesmas, ele pegou no sono.  
_Blaine se viu em um espelho, pela primeira vez na sua vida, não usava branco. E tudo ao redor dele fazia o sentir... A diferença. Parecia um novo mundo. Não havia mais nada ali, apenas o espelho em sua frente, era como se todo o resto não existisse. E então ele notou que suas asas não apareciam no espelho, ele tentou se virar para vê-las, mas elas não estavam lá.  
Ele se voltou para o vidro, mas não era mais seu reflexo no espelho. Era aquele garoto, aquele que apareceu na fonte.  
-Kurt.  
Ele era tão maravilhoso que nem parecia real. E embora desde aquele dia, Blaine nunca mais tenha visto-o, ele sabia que era Kurt.  
Kurt se aproximou, encostando a mão no espelho, como se fosse uma parede de vidro entre eles. E Blaine colocou a sua própria mão sobre a dele, sentindo o local esquentar ao toque. Kurt chegou mais perto e acenou para Blaine fazer o mesmo, sem nunca tirar a mão do espelho.  
Quando Blaine chegou perto o suficiente para seu nariz quase encostar-se ao vidro, Kurt ergueu a outra mão e lentamente a levou para as costas de Blaine. Ele não soube como Kurt atravessou o espelho, mas não se importou. Sua mão tocou o lugar onde antes ficavam as asas de Blaine, causando-o arrepios, e o trouxe para junto dele. _  
Blaine mal sentiu a respiração de Kurt contra a sua quando acordou num pulo.  
Uma dor muito forte o acertou em cheio nas costas, ele não conseguia respirar. Começou a engatinhar para o lado de fora, mal abriu a porta e já não conseguia mais prosseguir.  
-Blaine!  
A voz de Cooper ecoou em sua cabeça em um volume tão alto que o fez tampar os ouvidos para não sentir dor.  
Então, uma espécie de buraco se formou logo embaixo de seus pés.  
A dor era tanta que ele não via nem ouvia mais nada.  
Sentiu mãos tocarem seu braço, mas era tarde, a gravidade estava o puxando e o desespero tomava conta dele.  
Estava acontecendo.  
O vento batia forte em sua nuca e ele teve a impressão de que suas asas estavam em chamas. Não respirava mais.  
De repente, depois do que pareceram longos minutos de tortura sentiu seu corpo se chocar com violência contra o chão e recuperou os sentidos.  
Olhando para o céu ele viu a as nuvens negras, empesteando sua visão e um redemoinho de penas brancas manchadas e pesadas com seu sangue caírem por todo o lugar.  
Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, evitando algumas plumas de caírem em seus olhos e viu árvores e também uma pequena poça de sangue começar a se formar em volta dele.  
Não sentia mais seus membros.

Logo, Blaine ouviu passos, cada vez mais próximos. Eles estavam vindo para limpar a bagunça, para recolhê-lo. Era um deles agora.

_Um anjo caído_.

* * *

O que vocês acham? Reviews são apreciadas. 

X


End file.
